Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Extreme Olympic Games 2 '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It is exclusively for the Wii U. Characters Playable Characters The game is set to feature a total of 30 playable characters. 26 will be returning, while 4 characters are brand new. Mario series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Bowser * Yoshi * Daisy * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Bowser Jr. * Toad * Rosalina * Diddy Kong * Toadette (NEW) * Shy Guy (NEW) Sonic series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Dr. Eggman * Amy * Shadow * Silver * Blaze * Metal Sonic * Vector * Jet * Rouge * Espio * Big (NEW) * Ermel (NEW) Non-playable characters * Toad * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Lakitu * Piranha Plant * Cleaving Cloud * Cheep Cheep * Thwomp * Boo * Pianta * Noki * Luma * Octoomba * Urchin * Mandibug * Galoomba * Tiki Goon * Rambi * Monty Mole * Dry Bones * Podoboo * Chao * Animal Friends * Orbot * Cubot * Egg Pawn * Egg Flapper * Egg Hammer * Wisps * Motobug * Kiki * Mighty * Fang * Tikal * Death Egg Robot Events There are a total of 20 events in the game. All events have "Plus" versions, similar to ''Rio ''on the 3DS. * 100m Dash * 110m Hurdles * 4 x 100m Relay * Long Jump * Pole Vault * Javelin Throw * Trampoline * Rhythmic Ribbon * 100m Freestyle * Diving * Table Tennis * Badminton * Football * Beach Volleyball * Rugby Sevens * Basketball * Equestrian * BMX * Boxing * Archery Adventure Mode The game features an adventure mode, where you travel around various Mario & Sonic universes and recruit teammates to help you take down Dry Bowser and Eggman Nega. Music There are no costumes for Miis in this game, there is only music. There are a total of 60 songs. 42 of them return, while 18 are new. Mario series Returning music # Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. # Ending Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Main Theme from Super Mario World # DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country # Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 # Rail Lift from Yoshi's Story # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy '' # Coconut Mall from ''Mario Kart Wii # Final Boss, Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land # Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 # Clawdaddy Beach from Yoshi's Wooly World # Title Theme from Paper Mario: Color Splash New music # Castle Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Forest of Illusion from Super Mario World # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 64 # Peach Dome from Mario Power Tennis # Melty Monster Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Results from Mario Party 9 # Grassland Groove from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze # Main Theme from Yoshi's New Island # Title Theme from Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash Sonic series Returning music # Star Light Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog # Hill Top Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Angel Island Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Palmetree Panic from Sonic CD # Flying Battery Zone from Sonic and Knuckles # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # Time Eater from Sonic Generations # Oil Desert Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Boss Rush from Sonic Lost World New music # Can You Feel the Sunshine? from Sonic R # Green Forest from Sonic Adventure 2 # Egg Rocket Zone from Sonic Advance # Title Theme from Sonic Mega Collection # Ska Cha Cha from Sonic Rush # Un-gravitify from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity # Dragon Dance from Sonic Lost World # Seaside Beach from Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal # Spring Emotions from Sonic Runners